househusbandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Episodes
House Husbands 'has had ''23 episodes overall. 10 in the 'first season '''and ''13 in the '''second. Some facts about viewing... ~ First episode 'aired ''2nd September 2012 with'' 1.578 million'' views. This is also the 'most viewed '''episode. ~ '''Last episode season one '(episode 10) aired 4th Novmber 2012 with ''1.238 million ''views. ~ '''First episode season two aired 8th April 2013 ''with ''1.135 million views. ~ Last episode season two '(episode ''13) aired 7th July 2013 with'' 0.924 million views. ~ '''Episode nine season 2 '''aired on ''9th June 2013 ''has the '''least amount of views '''with only ''0.845 million. ''Episode One; Season One'' '''Directed By: Geoff Benett Written By: Ellie Beaumont Air Date: 2nd September 2012 Australian Viewers: 1.578 Million About: This is the first episode were you meet "The Husbands" ''; '''Mark Oliver, Justin Bayne, Kane Albert '''and '''Lewis Crabb. You also meet "The Wifes" Abi Oliver, Nicola Bayne/Panas ''(Getting divorced),' Tom Parker (Yes a gay couple) and '''Gemma (Unknown last name at this point). And fianlly "The Kids"; Poppy Oliver, Jacob '''and '''Zac Bayne ''(twins), Angie Bayne, Stella Parker, Lucy Crabb and '''Tilda Crabb'. Once at the school some trouble unfolds when the kids steal a school bus ''and ''the dads are to blam. The bus hits a sign which hits the princable luckly she only gets a broken arm. Later on the princable goes missing and the rest of the'' dads find out that '''Justin' is fighting in a custerdy battle ''for his ''kids and a divorce case ''with his ''wive. '''''Episode Two; Season One Directed By: Geoff Benett Written By: Ellie Beaumone and Drew Proffitt Air Date: 9th September 2012 Australian Viewers: 1.408 Million About: 'In this episode the ''parents ''have to face ''"Show and Tell" day at the school were the ''parents ''have to talk about what they work as. Meanwhile '''Nicola has put Justin's house on the market. This makes Justin 'strive to be a better ''dad to '''Zac, Jacob and Angie. Lewis struggles with his new job as a "House Husband". Mark stuggles with his new Job ''and '''Kane' trys to find a job. Episode Three; Season One Directed By: ''Shirley Barrett'' Written By: ''Ellie Beaumone and Drew Proffitt'' Air Date: ''16th September 2012'' Australian Viewers: ''1.382 Million'' About: In this episode Abi and Kane's father '''come for a visit they think he is dying as he is acting nice by hugging '''Kane, wanting to stay with Kane and getting to know Kane's '''partner '''Tom. After their father revels to Kane that the real reson he's there is because'' he's broke after all ''his super is lost ''but he dosen't want' Abi to know because '''Kane's a stuff up ''and' Abi's not. Then Kane spills it to 'Abi '''and after she has a ''talk ''to him it turns out that he was tricking them and ''he was going to get him to give him $20,000 dollars ''and then when he payed it back he would pay ''$40,000. '''Kane then starts up a pie bussnuis ''with a bit of help from the other ''dads, they get stuck in the truck and sick' Tilda '''is left out in the cold by her self. '''Lewis '''thinks about a ''renivation project ''but, when the ''sales woman ''thinks he's ''divorsed ''and dosen't have a ''girlfriend things go terribly wrong between''' Gemma and '''Lewis. Which later ends up with a suprise proposal ''as well as a threat that he would jump of a very high platform if '''Gemma' didn't say yes. Her reply was "Yes, Yes just bloody YES Lewis just get down from there". 'Lucy' also helps Justin with the divorce papers ''as he ''signs them. Episode Four; Season One Directed By: Shirley Barrett Written By: Ellie Beaumone Air Date: 23rd September 2012 Australian Viewers: 1.382 About: Kane has become worried as Stella has been acting like a cat in class. Tom tells him that its only a faze but, when all the parents hear about it and Stella steals some cat food from the local shop Kane puts on his detective hat. They later find out that she has been keeping a cat in the back shed (Were they never go) and Stella was worried they wouldn't let her keep it. They also discover that Kane is allergic to cats! Abi becomes upset